Phantom Rising
by Becky Sky
Summary: Someone is stealing the gods' powers, and when the team discovers who, it's the greatest shock of all... a traitor from within. Now they must save their friend and the gods, or it's the end...for everyone. My version of season finale.
1. Powers, Practice, and Pushovers

Chapter One: Powers, Practice, and Pushovers

**A/n: This is my version of the season finale, Phantom Rising. It will be a two-part story, just like the episodes are, each with five or six chapters each. I would really love reviews, even if you don't like it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Class of the Titans. But I do have the cutest cat... which has nothing to do with anything...**

"I-yah!" Atlanta grunted as she swung her pole at Archie, sweat beaded on her forehead. She gritted her teeth as the force of the blow against his shin sent her staggering back a step. Wood clanked on brace, and her opponent winced, then sent his Hephaestus whip spiralling around her slim frame, trapping her in its embrace.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as he tugged on it, sending her flying flat on her face. "You're not allowed to use that! I claim a re-match!"

"What, you can't accept the fact that you're a loser?" her friend taunted. Archie's misty grey-blue eyes twinkled mischievously, and he bent down to help his red-headed friend to her feet. Royally miffed, she refused the help. Instead she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the ground, head-over-heels.

"Can you accept the fact that you're a dork?" she growled as she clambered to her feet.

Meanwhile, Neil and Odie were maintaining their own abilities. Odie typed at his laptop furiously, the keys sending hollow little echoes throughout the large gym. Neil was winning a wrestling match against Herry, who was amazed that the model was holding his own. Jay watched this, a frown creasing his handsome face.

"C'mon, Herry, give him what you got!" he called. "We'll never defeat Cronus like this!"

"We won't defeat Cronus with you breathing down our necks, either," Atlanta muttered to Archie as they sat on a bench, dousing their heads in water. He grinned and chuckled lowly. Jay sent them a withering look, but they just shrugged and sipped their water bottles.

"How long do we have to do this for?" Herry complained. "I hate loosing, especially to Neil." The blonde smirked from his perch on Herry's back, as the brawny teen pouted beneath him.

"Practice makes perfect," Jay responded, earning him a groan from his team mates.

"That reminds me, what are you supposed to be doing?" Odie asked, glancing up at the leader critically over the frame of his computer.

Jay blushed in embarrassment. "I'm… making sure we're doing fine."

"Lame," Archie muttered under his breath. Atlanta smirked and bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"Where's Theresa?" she asked instead.

Suddenly a shriek came from Persephone's solarium, and one of the many Grecian pillars that held up this part of the school came crashing through the wall, plaster pieces flying everywhere.

"What the…?" Jay cried as they all ran for cover.

Theresa burst through the large oak doors, Persephone right behind her. "Watch out!" she yelled as the pillar fell on top of Herry's weight-lifting machines, crushing them beneath its immense weight. "No!" he cried. "My weights!"

The tall, slender teen bit her lip remorsefully. "Hehe… sorry?" she asked uncertainly as the others all stared at her.

"YOU… did that?" Archie asked in disbelief. She nodded.

"How?" Jay asked, anger bubbling in him.

"With… my mind," she squeaked. Clearing her throat, she continued. "Today's lesson was to practice moving larger, more… dangerous things with my mind."

"Why a pillar?" Atlanta asked. "You could have killed someone!"

A pink flush crawled up her cheeks. "I thought I could hold onto it…"

Jay's resolve broke. All week little things like this had been happening. First, it had been Theresa's car. It had flown into the middle of the road, nearly causing an accident. That had been small compared to what followed. Then it was a transport truck, which HAD caused an accident. And it had all been Theresa's fault, every last thing. She had to gain control over her powers, or else his plan to trap Cronus would crumble.

"That's no excuse!" he yelled, startling everyone into silence. "We can't afford anymore of your little 'accidents'! This has been happening all week! Get a grip on yourself!" He gripped her shoulders and shook her hard. "What's the matter with you? You need to be focussed! You can't go getting people nearly killed! Wake up, and get a hold on yourself!" He let her go, and she staggered backwards, falling to the floor. She stared up at him, looks of horror, anger, sadness, and guilt washing across her face.

Without a word, she jumped to her feet, covered her face with her hands, and ran out of the room, leaving Persephone looking quite miffed. She stood with her arms crossed, her skin dancing from white to an ominous teal blue.

"I expect an apology written out to Theresa on my table by this afternoon, Jay," she snapped.

"Why? I haven't been hurting anyone!"

Persephone's face turned from angry to poignant. The others exchanged quizzical looks. "You've been hurting people more than you know, Jay." She looked him in the eyes, her cold blue ones against his angry chocolate brown. "Be careful how you treat others, the way you do may come back to haunt you."

He scowled. "How so?"

She shook her head. "You mortals think you know everything there is to the divine gift of magic. But what you so often forget is that it's so uncontrollable, and can kill those whom it possesses. Sometimes it takes over the one who's supposed to be in control."

Then she turned and left, her long white dress swishing around her slender ankles. Atlanta looked horrified. She grabbed Jay's arm as he turned to them, glaring at the mess. "Do you think she was warning us that Theresa may be in danger?" she hissed.

He shrugged her off and shook his head. "She's a goddess; they always speak in riddles," he snapped. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get this stupid mess cleaned up."

"How?" Neil cried, surveying the mess with a look of dread.

"By hand for now," Jay said. He whipped around to see that his friends were all staring at the door from which Theresa had left. It was swinging back and forth on its hinges, as if beckoning them to follow her and cheer her up.

He rolled his eyes, he knelt down and began to pick up plaster slabs and put them in a neat pile. "Guys?"

No answer. "GUYS!"

"Huh, what?" Archie jumped a foot in the air. Atlanta seemed worried, Odie, Herry, and Neil all looked weary, and Archie was glaring at their leader impenitently, his arms crossed across his chest.

"GET TO WORK." He turned back, his shoulders stiff. The others reluctantly pitched in, but Atlanta sent an apprehensive glance over her shoulder in the direction where Theresa disappeared. She couldn't get Persephone's words out of her head: _You mortals think you know everything there is to the divine gift of magic. But what you so often forget is that it's so uncontrollable, and can kill those whom it possesses. Sometimes it takes over the one who's supposed to be in control._ She had a very bad feeling about all of this.

"Jay, don't you think you were a tiny bit… harsh?" she asked, glowering at him.

His eyebrows knit together at the base of his forehead, making him look snobby and conceited. "I think when it comes to people's lives; you can never be too harsh. What if she kills someone, Atlanta? Then what? We're supposed to save the world, not destroy it!"

"But Persephone is worried about her. Shouldn't we be too?"

"Gods are always worried about something," Herry grumbled. "I'm hungry."

Atlanta rolled her eyes. "Guys," she muttered. But she didn't stop gathering pieces of plaster to throw in the garbage can. However, she didn't stop fretting either.

Archie noticed her brooding stare. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. She smiled, but it didn't reach her big hazel eyes.

"I'm worried, that's all."

"About Theresa?"

She nodded, sighing and leaning her head against his shoulder. Her gelled red hair rustled against his blue sweater, and he felt himself blushing at her closeness. Hesitatingly, he smoothed her bangs back from her forehead. She didn't flinch from his touch; instead she yawned and dropped her armful of rubble.

"That's it," she announced to her team members. "I need a nap." She strode out of the gym, and Archie gave a little shrug and followed her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jay snapped.

The violet-haired youth gave a cheeky grin over his shoulder. "I'm going to make sure she gets there all right. You never know when cars could come flying around and kill someone." Jay stiffened, and he was about to retort when Herry, Neil, and Odie all yawned and stretched as well.

"See ya, Jay. I need some beauty sleep. All work and no rest will make Neil a grumpy boy," Neil sang in a high-pitched voice. Herry didn't say anything, but Odie nodded his agreement.

"This much labour without a break isn't healthy for anyone, Jay, including you. Take my advice and take a break."

"Have a KitKat," Neil joked. They all laughed and wandered away, leaving their serious, obsessive leader to clean up by himself. As their footsteps faded away, his hasty words against his fiery friend came back to him, and a feeling of guilt began to form in his mind. What kind of leader was he? Instead of encouraging her, he had brought her down.

He let the rubbish fall from his hands, and he rushed out of the gymnasium to find Theresa.


	2. Ponderings

Chapter Two: Ponderings

**A/n: Thanx to all who have reviewed so far. I won't be able to post anymore stories or chapters for a week after Tuesday, so I hope you enjoy this as this may be my last update for a while. Please review! Becky**

Grass crunched underfoot as Theresa hurried across the front lawn of the high school, putting as much distance between her and Jay as possible. Birds circled lazily overhead, and a cool breeze teased her fiery hair as she walked. Memories of quiet days and horseback riding came to her mind, and she saw her dad and her laughing and spending time together back at her home.

Not so much of that anymore, she thought bitterly. Thanks to the gods. Anger tingled through her veins. She tried so hard to control her abilities, but Jay wasn't very understanding. Every time she did something wrong he didn't tell her how to fix it, just to smarten up and focus. How could she focus when she was trying so hard to keep her wild gift under control?

A bird hopped across her path, a little red-breasted robin. It peered at her through beady black eyes, cocking its head inquisitively. Then it leapt into the air and took off, flapping rapidly.

I wish I could fly, Theresa thought longingly. Her eyes glowed a vibrant purple as she searched after the retreating figure. Then I could get away from here. Suddenly a swish of wind buffeted her face, and she couldn't feel the ground underneath her. Looking down, she gasped at the expanse of field and forest that reached beyond her grasp. Had she done that? Terror rippled through her. She tried to scream, but it came out as a muffled chirp. Then she realized that she no longer was wearing white loafers, cut-off jeans, and a cherry red tank, but she owned clawed feet, a red breast, and a chirp for a voice.

I must have stolen the bird's attributes when I thought about flying, she thought to herself.

The idea made her head swim. She quickly wished that she were human again, in her dorm room, so that she could cry. Just like that, she was in the confines of her room, its light green walls reminding her of herbal tea, and her weapons' closet replacing an ordinary rich girl's immense wardrobe. She ran her hands over her smooth, silky hair, her face, and her legs, just to make sure she was all there. Her nun chucks lay on the ground where she had left them the night before, but she felt a tingle in her chest, where the powers she had attained were now lodged like a cough in the throat.

The whole event made her wonder how much else she could do. The gods owned powers that were fair greater than she had ever known, and it was only because of them that she was here. Maybe, if she planned this right, she could get rid of the gods and Cronus…

She shook her head. What was she thinking? "You're insane," she told herself scornfully. A pounding headache started up, and she gripped her temple. Sinking down to the ground, she moaned, "I just want my old life back." Back when everything was simple: she didn't have to work herself to death for gods who could surely fend for themselves, she didn't have to worry about going to far with her abilities, and when guys had guts enough to admit what they wanted.

She groaned in frustration. She just had to get away, somehow. Or find a way to stop this life from lasting forever.

Atlanta collapsed onto her bed, snuggling her stuffed bunny to her for comfort. Mr. Snuggles was always there for her when she was sad. Right now she felt as though everything was falling apart. She'd never seen Jay so uptight, had never seen him bellow at Theresa like that before. Ever. She'd never seen Theresa look so haggard and pale, dark circles under her forest green eyes hinting that her powers were a lot more dangerous and reckless than even Jay could surmise.

Tears leaked out of her eyes and trickled onto her rabbit's soft, velvet fur. Everything was crumbling to pieces. Her best friend was heartbroken, her leader was breaking down under stress, and nobody else seemed to notice how it tore her up inside.

"Hey, Atlanta?" Archie tucked his head around the corner of her door, and then his jaw dropped in shock.

"You sleep with a bunny?" he asked, dumbfounded. She hurriedly hid her animal behind her back, glaring at her friend.

"What's it to you?" she snarled. He finally noticed the shimmer of tried tears on her cheeks, and his look softened. He came over and sat on the edge of her bed, so close she could smell his cologne.

"Hey, it's okay, I… used to sleep with a stuffed animal too."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

He shrugged. "If it helps."

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Yes, it does." She tentatively brought her bunny around to show him. "What do you think?" she asked softly. Archie looked down at the toy. It was a soft purple bunny with black button eyes and a pink nose weaved into the material with thread. Pieces of the fibre were already unravelling from the rest of the rabbit. Its neck was a thin piece of fabric worn down from years of hugs and cuddles.

"Very… cute," he managed. The toy brought memories of his rubber ducky. It had been the only thing that had encouraged him to take a bath. The thought of the yellow rubber toy waiting for him in the water had made him feel excited. His mom had not allowed him to take the toy out of the bathroom, so the only time he had gotten to play with it was at bath time. It had been a clever way of making him take a bath, and Archie was embarrassed to admit he still missed it.

"Thanks." She trailed a finger across the nose of her plaything, wondering how in the world it had come to this; her admitting to the best dork in the history of mankind that she still owned a snuggle bunny.

She sighed and leaned up against her headboard. The walls were dotted with posters of environmentalist groups, along with the leading sports teams in Canada. Hockey stars grinned down at her, promising to lead their teams to victory. But they didn't even know that their lives were on her shoulders.

She laughed out loud. Archie stared at her, baffled by her sudden reaction. "What?"

"Did you just notice how funny this all is? Everyone else thinks that celebrities lead different lives, but they don't even know about us. They don't know what different is. We're different."

"And we're proud of it, right?" Archie asked.

Se thought for a moment, meeting his gaze. She saw in it years of work, practice, and fighting for everything she believed in. Yeah, she was proud of herself, of them all.

"Yeah, I am," she answered, meeting his grin. She had already forgotten what she had been sad about.

Jay stood outside of Theresa's door, fretting about whether or not he should go in. His apology was written and on Persephone's table, but he wanted to tell her in person. She meant that much to him. But it was night already, and she could be asleep. He didn't want to wake her up and disturb her.

Doubt lingered in his mind. What if she wanted to talk to him?

"Then she would have come and talked to me," he answered his own question aloud. But he didn't move from his post beside her door. It was a solid oak door, and beyond was her room, with its light green walls and peaceful setting. A curtain opened up to a balcony, and he could almost imagine Theresa sleeping on her low, wooden slatted bed, her hair spread out over her soft pillow.

He sighed and turned away. Thoughts of sleep were making him tired; he decided to apologize in the morning.

Persephone leaned over her flowers, inhaling deeply. The roses were blooming beautifully, and their petals were silky to the touch. "Such beauty," she murmured to herself. "Such simple beauty; if only everything was as simple as natural wonders like this."

Her keen hearing was instantly aware of soft padded footsteps behind her, creeping towards the goddess. She whirled on the intruder, only to face a black masked figure.

"Who are you?" she asked in bewilderment. "How did you get in here?"

The trespasser only laughed deeply. Then Persephone felt her insides being sucked out, all her powers being forced through her body into the open air.

"Wha…ghgh," she choked, feeling as though she were being strangled. All the strength she had faded, and she felt weak and helpless. Her knees buckled, and then she was on the ground, struggling for breath. The last thing she saw before the darkness that played before her eyes engulfed her was the purple glow of her magic being sucked into the intruder. A white glow surrounded them, reminding her of a phantom.

"Enjoy being mortal, just like everyone else," a voice snarled menacingly.

Horror pricked her like a needle as she realized that the voice seemed eerily familiar… and that it carried with it a deadly curse. Mortality.


	3. Pretending

Chapter Three: Pretending

**A/n: Sorry for taking so long, guys. Now since the finale is on Sunday coming up, I'm rushing to finish this story. It will be shorter than planned. I'm planning on finishing this part tommorow, with the grand total of only four chapters. The next part will be about four chapters as well, and probably all written within one day. Sorry I've had to rush through this story. I just couldn't bring myself to write it for a while, but I feel the need to finish it. Don't worry, I'll write in romance and such at the end, and I'll try to make the battle scenes not too boring. This chapter is mostly filler to talk about suspicions and clues... next one will be alot better hopefully...Becky**

Six teenagers lounged on cushions in the gods' meeting place, where the windows touched the ceiling and the light shone through the clear, sparkling windows to kiss their grateful cheeks. Hera studied them all distractedly; her brow creased when she realized that one of them was missing.

"Umm, what's the problem?" Neil snapped irritably. "I need to get back to cleaning out my ears. That's important, especially since there's yucky wax and everything…"

"In good time, Neil," Jay interrupted him. He turned to his mentor. "You look worried. What's the matter?"

"There is something very wrong," she announced. She gestured towards the door, and Hermes solemnly entered, carrying a very pale-looking Persephone. Her blonde hair had gone ashen gray, and her face was wrinkled with lines of age. When she opened her eyes, Jay noticed that they were sunken and glazed over.

Atlanta gasped at the goddess. "What happened?" she screeched, running over to help her sit down.

"A… phantom of some kind," she croaked weakly. "Took away all my strength, my power, my… immortality."

"Oh no!" Herry breathed. "That's bad, right?"

Odie turned to him, horror etched across his angular features. "That means that she can die."

Herry's jaw dropped in astonishment. "Yikes."

"Yep." Odie nodded. He turned to Persephone, suddenly all technical and straight to the point. "Did you see anything that could give us a clue as to who did it?"

"Cronus!" Jay cried suddenly. Persephone shook her head fervently.

"Not him," she croaked. "Black mask, clothes… a glow."

"A glow, black clothes…" Neil frowned. "I think I know who!"

The others stared at him. "Well, who?" Atlanta asked eagerly.

"The tackiest dresser ever!"

"Neil!"

He grinned sheepishly. "What? Surely that's a clue?"

Hera smiled sadly, her deep blue eyes reflecting the ocean, untamed and impenetrable. No emotions shone through, but her smile, as well as being sad, was tight lipped with anxiety and worry. "Where is Theresa?" she asked bluntly.

Jay shrugged, a feeling of guilt welling up inside of him again. He stared towards the door, willing his friend to walk through. Suddenly, as if on cue, the door banged open and she strolled in, smiling at them widely, green eyes sparkling with humour and health. Jay noted that she was in considerably high spirits, and her skin had a glow about it that hadn't been there before. "What's…" her voice trailed off as she saw Persephone, and then a look of confusion and horror crossed her sharp features. "Persephone, what happened?" she shrieked, rushing to her mentor and taking her into her arms, stroking her long pale hair gently. "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know." Then she sat up quickly, her eyes wide with horror. "Theresa!"

"Huh? What?" she asked confusedly. "What's the matter?"

"You… you…" the goddess' words trailed off as she began to cough. Her pupil hurriedly helped her out of the gym, saying, "Oh, you're ill. Let me help you to your solarium." She sent a look over her shoulder at Hera, and Jay tried to catch her eye, wanting to mouth if she could meet him later to talk. But he noticed with a start that her eyes glowed purple, and she was glaring at the goddess with such a hate that chills crept up his spine.

Then she was gone, leaving Jay to his horrible imaginings.

"Jay?"

Startled, he jumped and turned to his team mates. Atlanta was staring at him anxiously, and Archie had a calming hand on her shoulder. Herry too was looking concerned, and Odie bit his lip. Neil was too busy checking himself out in his mirror to care about what was happening around him. "Did you apologize to her yet?" Atlanta asked softly, and Jay hung his head ashamedly. Sometimes he thought she knew him too well; she could read him so much like a book. He shook his head, and could almost hear her inaudible groan.

"Well then. Now what?"

"We plan."

"To…" Archie's words were cut off as Hermes entered the gym again, leading a frail-looking Hercules and Dionysus. Again, their faces were sunken and pale, and Hercules was no longer muscular. Dionysus' head was no longer even slightly covered with hair, and his glasses were askew. "Phantom… glow…" they moaned, fainting on the floor of the gym without another word.

Jay paled at the sight, and he exchanged looks of dread with his friends. "The gods are being targeted…" he murmured. And he had a sickening feeling that the perpetrator was someone he knew well… and loved.

"Guys," he said lowly, remembering the hate and power and glow that he had witnessed in Theresa's eyes. "I think…" he choked on his words, the meaning too horrible for him to bear. "I think it's Theresa!" he blurted.

Stunned silence followed, and then Atlanta burst out angrily, "How can you say that, Jay! Just because you get all mad at her yesterday doesn't mean you can make accusations like that!" Her eyes flashed, and she raised her fists as though to hit him, when a restraining hand on her shoulder stopped her. Hera was there, staring at the group calmly.

"I too suspect Theresa. I saw the way Persephone reacted to her touch, and I knew she recognized the person who did it."

"But why?" Atlanta insisted, sure of her best friend's innocence. Hera meet her angry gaze evenly. "My dear, the gods have done many things we are not proud of, and… recruiting Theresa was not one of them. But pushing her so hard she grew to hate us is one."

"But how can you be sure?"

Jay interrupted; what he had to say weighing in his stomach so heavily he felt sick. He wanted to hide, to pretend that this wasn't happening. What he was about to admit may tear them apart, more so than they already were. His gut told him to back away, to run, to forget everything: Theresa, the gods, the others. But his heart ordered him to stay, to be a hero and a man. To grow up and accept the things he could not stop. "I saw… her eyes glowing and stuff… and she looked so angry… she was looking at Hera." And then it occurred to him. Whirling on the goddess, he cried, "You're her next target, I'm sure of it!"

"And we all know Jay likes to be right," Neil muttered darkly, but when the others turned to glare at him, they noticed with surprise that his eyes glittered with tears. Looking at each other, they were all staggered to see that their eyes were all extremely shiny… too shiny for their comfort. Swiping away unwanted tears, even Atlanta had to admit that the evidence was overwhelming. "But how do we prove it?"

Jay looked at Hera uncertainly. "Could we use you as bait?"

She frowned, but nodded abruptly; consenting to any plan he had up his sleeve. "Okay," Jay said, whispering, although he didn't know why, "This is the plan…"


	4. Phantom Rising

Chapter 4: Phantom Rising

**A/n: Yay! The last chapter of this fic! Don't worry, there will be a part two, just like the eppie. This fic is my version of what would happen in the first eppie. I will probably start the other one tommorow, since I have alot of time, and I should finish it tommorow as well. So stay by your computers and prepare for lots of love! WOOT!Becky;p**

Night drew in around the school, as tight as a wheezing breath. The halls were silent and nearly empty, the students all having gone home to supper and the dreadful fact of homework. Only six students slunk through the halls like cats in back alleys, checking nooks and crannies for any sign of an intruder. That intruder, or so they suspected, was their best friend.

Atlanta sighed, swiping tears from her eyes. She still didn't want to believe Theresa would do such a thing, but she wasn't going to argue with Jay and Hera either. That would be crazy. Scratching her itchy neck, she remembered why she hated the black stealth clothes. "Jay!" she hissed at the teen who was checking the corridors ahead of her. "Why are we wearing these anyways? It's not like we don't want to be recognized."

Jay shrugged, seeming distracted. "Neil wanted to get into the 'mood'," he replied. "You know what I mean." He gestured towards their friend, who was slinking across the wall like a robber, an exaggerated look of deviousness etched across his features. He noticed them staring, and waved, a look of childlike eagerness lighting his face up like a light. "Hey there guys!"

Jay grunted, and Atlanta rolled her eyes. "Can we just go ahead into the gods' wing now?" she asked. He shook his head stubbornly. "We have to wait until someone goes ahead of us after Hera."

"But…" She was cut off by Herry's complaint.

"Jay, I'm hungry, and Odie's snoring."

"Wake him up, and you just ate!"

"But…"

Jay bit his lip to keep back a retort, his patience wearing thin. Atlanta noticed and shot Herry a look that could shoot daggers if it were possible. Herry sighed and kept his mouth shut, turning to shake his friend awake. Odie yawned, blinked, and then ruefully sat down on the tiled floor, struggling to keep his eyes open.

The teens waited impatiently, the clock on the wall ticking by hours and minutes. When two hours had gone by, Herry began to think that maybe she had decided to take a break when an earth-shattering scream shook the school. Atlanta lost her balance and fell against Archie, who had snuck up behind her to try and place a plastic frog in her hair. They landed together with a smash on the floor, Atlanta straddled between his legs. Trying to ignore her flaming cheeks, she scrambled to her feet and helped him up. Then they turned and rushed towards the janitor's closet, one step ahead of everyone else. Their footsteps sounded like elephants, and they forgot all about being furtive when they barged into Hera's sunroom.

Shadowed slanted across the room from the moonlight, and an assortment of potted trees glowed like ghosts. Pillars stood like soldiers to hold up the Grecian still chamber, and if they hadn't been in such horrible circumstances Jay would have stopped to admire the architecture.

Hera was fighting to keep her powers within herself as a black clothed figure attacked her with jolts of electricity and vines that snaked around the goddess' legs, pulling her to the ground in their embrace. Her gray hair was wispy and unruly, falling from her usual bun to crowd her shoulders. Her eyes were wide with anger, fear, and dread.

"Are you afraid of me, Hera?" growled the 'phantom'. Jay's stomach tightened, and as he looked at the person, he did not believe it was Theresa. They had left her out on purpose, and he felt guilty for mistrusting her. She would have helped out, and been eager to put the perpetrator in Tarturus where they belonged. First of all, the masked person was muscular and tall, as well as immensely strong. Theresa would not have the physical strength to hold a struggling goddess with anything.

"Herry!" he cried, but he needn't have bothered. The brawny teen rushed the person and grabbed them from behind, tossing them against the wall. With a sickening crash they landed, but to everyone's amazement, they stood up after a few moments of silence. Rushing towards Herry, spurts of blue and violet magic flowed from their hands, swirling around him and trapping him. Herry gasped and fell to the ground. With an outraged shriek, Atlanta flung laser shots at them, but they were deflected by the magic wall that now surrounded the person, caressing their arms and legs lovingly.

Archie flung his whip, and for a moment the wall disintegrated, and the interloper stiffened as the metal whipped around them, tightening as Archie pulled it taught. But then a shot of electricity darted up the metal, kissing Archie's fingers in a deadly touch. He yelped and dropped his weapon, Atlanta hurrying to him to make sure he was alright. But suddenly magic enclosed them, and they sunk to the floor from the knockout magic. Odie searched frantically for a weapon, but was quickly knocked out as a gentle pressure on specific parts of his neck caused his eyes to close, and his world to go black. Neil, right beside him, turned with a screech to stare into the face of the intruder, who had crossed the room after dealing with Archie quite swiftly. "I'm sorry, Odie," the person murmured almost regretfully, and Neil frowned. "Wait, why are you attacking US, The…" He did not get the chance to finish as the person kicked him in the gut, making him stagger back. Clutching his stomach, he cowered before them. "Don't hurt me!"

A soft touch to his neck, and Neil was finished fighting for the night. That left the intruder and Jay to face off. Jay's chest heaved, and sweat beaded on his brow. Now was the time to discover who was trying to hurt him the most. Wishing for Theresa's aid, he thought about calling her on his PMR to come and help. But his wishes were not granted as the other person attacked him, power encasing them like skin. He drew his xiophos and drew near, swinging it dangerously.

"Who are you?" he snapped. "Why are you doing this?"

"I think you know, Jay." The reply was quiet, gentle, soft, and it was eerily familiar. That voice… but it was too deep and to powerful. He told himself to breathe deeply, in and out, to keep his nerves in check. He had never felt more nervous in his life. Or more scared. Someone who could sneak into the gods' wing, take away the gods' power, and sneak away un-noticed was a force to be reckoned with. Even Cronus had not struck as much fear into his heart as this person, with their magic and strength.

But he didn't know who they were, or if he did, he would not admit it. He had had suspicions, but he had flung them over his shoulder as being silly and simply spiteful. Theresa would never harm him this way. With that thought, he felt better about fighting. He would fight for the gang, the gods, and Theresa. "For Theresa," he murmured to himself.

A giggle erupted in front of him, and he glared at the intruder. All he could see was the nose. Goggles covered the eyes, and the mouth was covered by a ski mask. "What's so funny?" he growled, brandishing the sword threateningly.

"Absolutely everything, that's all," the person replied mysteriously.

"Whatever. Now surrender or I'll fight you."

"I'm not going to surrender easily."

"Then fight."

"Gladly."

Before Jay could react, jolts of energy zapped him, throwing him back against the wall. He yelled as pain erupted, and black dots danced before his eyes. But he blinked them away and struggled to his feet, anger flashing in his big brown eyes. "That was a mistake," he roared, thrashing the tip of his sword through the person's leg before they could do anything.

An ear-popping screech ensued, and they doubled over in pain. The person, keeled over, looked up at him. "You hurt me," they whispered, as though in disbelief. Jay frowned, confused. "So?"

"I can't believe you would hurt me," the voice was small now, and he thought he heard the high ringing tones of a female.

"Who are you?" he demanded shakily. The girl did not answer. Her leg was bleeding, blood gushing from her wound. Slumping over, she tried to block the bleeding, but her gloved fingers trembled, and her shoulder shook. Wheezing breaths came from her, and she seemed to be fading. Shudders overtook her, and she gasped for air, convulsing like she was being possessed. Jay watched, terror-stricken as the girl finally stopped moving. He was suddenly unsure who he would find under the ski mask, and with a certain amount of trepidation swishing around in his stomach, he bent down on his hands and knees beside her. Finally the phantom would be unmasked, and whatever he found would change everything. With quivering hands, he reached for the mask, and began to slowly pull it off, praying it was a stranger that he had never met. It slipped off easily, revealing a tumble of fiery locks that fell around her shoulders and lips so small that you would not believe the large smile they created. A smile he had not seen in a while. And although her eyes were closed, he knew if he opened them, they would be a brilliant forest green. A sickening lurch caused him to want to vomit, and tears pricked his eyes as his nightmares came true. Without realizing, he ran his fingers across her cheekbone, to tell himself it was really her, and he wasn't imagining things. Soft, smooth skin met his touch, and he knew it was her.

"Theresa," he whispered. And then he screamed. And screamed. How could she do this to them? And… why?


End file.
